Forever and Always
by Always-Alison
Summary: After being on the run for years upon end, Max and Fang haven't had much time for a proper relationship. What unfolds when the Flock finally finds a place to settle down? Uncovered emotions and desires, passions that the two of them secretly battle with. What happens when they finally give in? Set 3 years after the end of "The Angel Experiment". Lemons in store, read & review!
1. Beginnings

I tried with as much force as one can brushing through my hair, giving up halfway through. Screw it if it was knotty, I need a trim anyway. If only we were back in New York again, I sighed. No, we were anywhere but in a city populated by millions. We were back in Utah. For some of you non-feathery folks just entering in, you might be confused. I'm not talking about just chiming in on the delightful nightmare that we call our existence, but on what has happened in the past couple of years.

We've kind of left all of that stuff out. All of that fluffy shit with Dylan, Antarctica, my Flock- more specifically Fang and Angel, and Doomsday, didn't actually happen. Sorry, guys. After I allegedly killed Ari and was told that my fourteen-year-old self already responsible for five kids and a _talking dog _was destined to save the world, we basically wrote it all off as bullshit and dropped off the face of the Earth.

Kind of.

We still have the run-ins with Erasers and others that want our blood, but nothing out of the usual. We don't go out of our way to pick a fight. Our location changes every now and then, but for the most part we've resided up in the mountains, _far _away from civilization. Did you see a bird that looks like a child flying out our window? Nope.

Currently, though I won't tell you faithful readers where, we are taking refuse in an abandoned vacation, presumably ski, home. It's been years since anybody had pulled into the driveway, let alone entered the house. The most current news paper was from 2001. For anybody that is blanking on what year it is, it's 2013. So yeah, its been awhile since the house has been occupied, just the way that we winged freaks like it.

This house is actually nicer than all five of our old ones combined. Yes, five. You guys missed out on the other four that Gazzy and the Igster blew up. To sum things up, it went boom and then there were flames. Destruction comes as naturally as breathing to them.

The people that had previously occupied the structure had to have been completely paranoid, because there wasn't a visible entrance in sight. You had to know exactly how to access the road through a series of tunnels or there was no way to the front door. Unless you happen to fly. That generally tends to work.

In any regard, we like paranoid control freaks. The house was concealed from any and all aerial attention and was extremely hard to access from any point. It was my own personal Barbie dream house.

The interior was even more decked out. These folks stocked the house with guns, to which I confiscated, no children or Iggys running around with guns under my not-recognized-by-legal-authorties roof. They also had alarms that went off when anything over forty pounds set foot within a mile of the property. Though the cherry on top was without a doubt the escape hatches that led you down an underground tunnel to a hidden clearing with two getaway cars. Or in our case, a perfect take-off ground. In case you haven't made the conclusion yourself, none of us are so hot at driving.

Whoever and wherever these people were, they earned my respect. And my deep apologies for breaking into their house.

Even leaving out the Pentagon-worthy security system, the house would top the market. It was camouflaged into the face of the mountain, basically adding on to the natural architecture. There were three open floors, each accompanied by giant windows and wide balconies.

The first floor held Iggy's dream kitchen, a living room with a television as big as Fang's ego, some kind of game room with old pinball machines and arcade games that we are still figuring out how to turn on, a bar (with locked up alcohol that _nobody _will be breaking into under my watch), a fancy dining room, a laundry room, and a library stacked with old books that nobody in their right mind wants to read.

The second floor overlooks the first, hiding four respectably-size bedrooms and two bathrooms. Nudge and Angel, and consequently Total, claimed the two joint ones to the far back, leaving out the information regarding the balcony it accessed. Iggy and Gazzy were more than happy to select their own private rooms, only burdened with sharing a bathroom big enough to park a school bus. At the end of the hall there was another lounge-type area stacked with beanbags and various movies, enough to entertain all of us, including the ever-so-picky furry one, for a very long time. If only one of us could remember how to work a VCR.

The top floor was breathtaking by any standards. There were two master-like bedrooms, each with private bathrooms _and _balconies. They were obviously mine and Fang's. I was more than pleased to find my room previously occupied and stacked with a few sweatshirts and jeans, and better yet, _money. _And lots of it. Maybe we should leave a thank-you note if and when we ever have to leave.

I stepped out onto the balcony, taking in the gorgeous landscape surrounding me. We had finally found the perfect place to call home. A place that was becoming even more perfect by the minute.

"Max!" Nudge and Angel squealed, waving at me from below. "There's a hot tub down here! We turned it on, it still works!" They exclaimed.

"That's because they have a generator." I explained, pointing to the giant motor many feet away from them. I made a mental note to make sure there was plenty of propane, though already pretty confident that it had been taken care of.

"Boo." Fang yelled, appearing from thin air, literally. I jumped, as I always do, which gives him an immense feeling of satisfaction. I rolled my eyes and silently cursed him, pushing him against the iron railing.

"Don't make me throw you off." I threatened playfully, pecking him on the lips.

Plot twist, we're together.

Not like, _together _together, but together. As in we kiss occasionally and make fun of each other's morning breath. We are officially unofficial, if that makes any sense whatsoever. With all of the running and hiding and scavenging fast food restaurant's dumpsters in order to get by, our relationship has sort of floated under the radar. We haven't really had time for it.

I'm not even sure if the Flock knows. Except for Angel, of course. That little pest knows _everything. _She hasn't really dropped any hints of her knowledge, which doesn't really reassure me, but whatever she does and doesn't know she's keeping it quiet. Besides, there isn't much to tell.

"Max!" Iggy hollered from two stories down, his tone indicating that he was not in the mood to be patient.

"Coming!" I answered, releasing Fang and dive-bombing to the kitchen door. He rolled his eyes and followed my lead, entering into the kitchen behind me.

"We need food. This stuff is dated back to the 90's." He complained, holding up a foul-smelling can to prove his point. Thankfully the fridge and freezer had already been cleaned out. These crazy folks were ready for the zombie apocalypse.

"Here," I replied, slapping at least a grand worth of fifty-dollar bills on the counter. He did his weird touch mechanism, feeling the grooves and ink patterns of the bills.

"Fifties?" He questioned, with piercing accuracy that made me skeptical of whether his blindness was actually some prolonged hoax. "Where the hell have you been hiding these babies?" He asked, holding them to his face for a desperate dramatic effect.

"Nowhere. I found them in my room. Check all of your drawers, these guys were stacked. There was forty times this amount in mine." I answered.

"Jackpot!" Gazzy screamed, appearing from the doorway.

"Fang and I will go food shopping. He'll... drive, or at least try to. Nudge is in charge while we're gone. No bombs!" I instructed exiting the kitchen and fiddling with the garage button outside the laundry room until the door started to open.

"It's because I'm blind, isn't it?" Iggy complained from the other room.

"No– it's because Nudge has a clean track record when it comes to mass destruction of property." I stated, not willing to hear any more of his nonsense. He huffed in the background, re-organizing the entire kitchen to tailor to his personal culinary needs. Prick.

"Bring me donuts!" Gazzy shouted, individually examining the kitchen knives from the set in a way that would worry most people greatly.

"Ooh! And cheese balls!" Angel added on from outside the huge window.

"Got it!" I hollered, tossing Fang a set of car keys that I found conveniently lined up on the wall. He pressed the 'unlock' button, walking over to the car that glowed in response. We both climbed in, hoping that the car would start and give us enough gas to make it somewhere near civilization. If not, there were three more to try.

As soon as the key was turned in the ignition, the dashboard lit up like a Christmas tree. And what do you know, a full gas tank. Of course.

"Careful." I instructed, watching Fang's every breath as he slowly backed out of the long driveway. We exited out of the third tunnel to the left first, then the far right one, something that I'd have to memorize if we wanted to be able to drive back to the house. After the two narrow tunnels there was a sandy mountain road that winded around various rock formations and canyons. It might have been the longest road I've ever been down.

"Easy!" I hollered at Fang every time the car went over a bump. For those of you city folk that have never driven on a dirt path, that's about every thirty seconds, give or take a few. Fang shook his head each time, no doubt making all sorts of mental jokes about my over-protectiveness. It literally took forty minutes just to get onto an actual paved road. Do you know how many snide remarks he could've made in that time?

It was smooth sailing from there. A super market came into picture right off the first exit, looking promising. Fang pulled into the parking lot, finding the first space available and parking the car decently enough to avoid getting ticketed. We walked to the front automatic doors, each grabbing the biggest shopping cart available.

Food shopping for the Flock was always a blast.

Fang covered all of the aisles to the left, which were breads, pastas, snacks, candy, and all other sugars and carbs known to man, leaving me to be the bad cop buying the healthy food. You'd think that after years on the run the Flock wouldn't be picky.

Wrong.

Nudge and Iggy only like green grapes, while Gazzy and Angel won't touch them unless they are red. Apples? Granny Smith or nothing. Pears have to be fatter than your fist to be deemed worthy enough to consume. Oranges? What's an orange? You mean Clementines?

Don't even get me started on vegetables.

Regardless, I grabbed pounds of everything, not caring if they wanted to eat it or not. Somebody would. I went down the dairy section next, buying enough milk to last normal people months and enough cheese to double that. I grabbed Iggy about ten dozen eggs, hoping that it would last him longer than a week.

I snatched some yogurts, selecting the ones with the rabbits on them for Angel and the ones with the cookie crumbs for Gazzy. I shoveled in a few more cups for the rest of us.

I passed by the hygiene aisle before the checkout counter, piling in soaps and shampoos until the cart started to overflow. Pushing my growing stash further, I picked up some toothbrushes and toothpaste, hoping that nobody had cavities. Laughing gas and I don't get along too well.

Finally making it to checkout, my eyes bugged out as soon as I saw Fang's full cart being emptied onto the conveyer belt. Cookies and candies and chips, oh my! It looked like he was feeding twenty obese children.

The cashiers gave the both of us confused glares, scanning all of our items as the total started to rise. Fang had his own cash that he was starting to pull from his back pocket, avoiding eye contact with me to 1) avoid being associated with me to dodge even more looks and 2) to avoid the death glares of my own.

The kids were going to love him.

His purchase was complete, and he handed the cashier many hundred dollar bills, receiving his change and a receipt twice as tall as he is. He pushed his cart into the parking lot, unloading the packages into the back and waiting discretely in the car for me. I followed five minutes later, packing in my own findings and climbing into the passenger seat.

We drove home on the same scenic route as the one we descended from, turning into the correct tunnels and finally pulling into the garage.

"If you want to eat you better help us!" I shouted, opening the trunk and taking in four packages per hand at a time. The Flock piled through the door, peeking inside the bags before picking them up.

"You bought m&m's!" Nudge squealed, racing inside to hide them where nobody could find. It took an hour before everything was emptied and stocked away, and the kid's gazes never once left all of the goodies and treats awaiting their stomachs.

I was going to have five sick mutants tonight. Six, if you count Total.

The rest of the evening entailed television and soaking feet in the hot tub; nobody had swimsuits. Nudge would inevitably beg me to go shopping tomorrow, to which I would be defeated by her Bambi eyes. It wasn't really such a bad idea anyway.

Iggy whooped up a feast of pasta, bread, chicken, and, what's a bird-kid meal without it, bacon. We all sat down, reteaching ourselves how to eat with utensils. It was the first home-cooked family dinner we've had in years, one that excluded desert rat and other wild animals.

Everybody went to bed early, satisfied with their stuffed bellies. Leaving me and Fang alone to take care of clean-up. Whoop-dee-doo.

We were pretty silent for the most part, Fang washing off the dish and handing it to me to load into the dishwasher. We made small talk with how pretty the mountains were and how fortunate we were to find a home, yada yada yada. Nothing worth mentioning.

I closed the machine, pressing the button that started the bubbles. I'd make one of the kids unload it in the morning. Fang escorted me to my room, inviting his self to sit down on the king-sized bed.

"I've missed you." He admitted, scooting closer to me.

"What do you mean? We haven't been apart for over two years!" I puzzled, looking him in the eye.

"I mean, I've missed _you_. I've missed being alone with you and seeing you as Max, not Mommy. It's the first time in seven months that we've had a semi-permanent residence to let our guards down in." He explained, cupping my chin.

He kissed me softly, letting his lips take the lead. His hand trailed gently down my spine, stopping just below my waist and absently crawling back up. My fingers lightly circled the nape of his neck, pulling him in even closer. Our position stayed constant for a handful of minutes, never varying or forcing anything new. It was just a sweet, passionate kiss.

And _nothing _more.

Don't get me wrong, I deeply care about Fang. I deeply care about everybody in the Flock. I thoroughly enjoy kissing him and making all sorts of innocent gestures, but nothing that I wouldn't do in front of a priest. Intimacy is a whole new topic that I'm ready to confront. He drops hints that he is ready, but he knows better than to push me out of my comfort zone. It's called "comfort" for a reason. I don't like stepping out of it.

I sensed that his kiss had other intentions, so I pulled away before he tried anything that would result in his feelings being hurt.

"I'm exhausted." I stated, making up an excuse to avoid embarrassing conversations.

"Do you want me to lay with you until you fall asleep? I can take first watch." He asked, lifting the covers for me to climb under.

"Thanks," I said, slipping under the plush warmth. He spread out next to me, wrapping his arm around my midsection. It turned out that my lie wasn't as false as I thought it was, and I drifted off into a state of unconsciousness in under five minutes.

I can always confront my issues tomorrow.


	2. Boundaries

**Thank-you to all of you wonderful reviewers! I've been thinking about writing a new story for awhile and didn't think so many people would review, favorite, and follow so early on in the progression! You guys rock! In case you haven't, check out my other story, _Maximum Ride: Unrated_, which is now almost complete. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**And in case you haven't figured it out, I'm not James Patterson. Sorry. It would be dangerous to Fang if I owned him... **

* * *

It was _that_ time. _That_ time that I have always dreaded. _T__hat_ time where I would rather be doing anything else, including _cutting off my own fingers._

It's shopping time.

The mall was packed as packed can be, which all of you loyal readers out there might know, crowds fall at the top of my list of bird kid no-no's. Trashy neon clothing that should be many inches longer clung tightly to the faux-tanned skin of surely obnoxious teenage girls. Baggy pants hung way below the waist of the guys, topped of with douchebag hats and hightop sneakers. It's like I walked in to an episode of _What Not to Wear._

Nudge gawked at every bright article of clothing that was flashy enough to attract aerial attention, Gazzy was incredibly overwhelmed, Angel was picking up god-knows-what in random passer-bys, Iggy and Fang were relatively emotionless, and I was ready to punch something. Hard.

Nudge started babbling about some new fashion trend in some mainstream store, not shutting up until I handed her a generous wad of cash and ushered her off, sending Iggy as her buddy in case anything went wrong. Always use the buddy system is you happen to have wings and are the target of multi-gazillion dollar science agencies. I told them to meet us at the food court in two hours _or else_, not in the mood to hear the all-too-familiar _or else what, Max? _Fang and I left the two blonde-hair blue-eyed devils on the children's floor of the massive department store closest to our starting point, riding the escalator to the upper level more suitable for the two of us. As soon as I got to the top I peered into the lower level from the balcony, pleased to know that Gazzy and Angel would be within my field of vision the majority of the time. All I had to worry about now was Fang.

He smirked, knowing exactly what I was feeling. He hated shopping as much as I did, maybe even more, and his attitude towards the whole propaganda hasn't changed in the seventeen years I've known him. To be honest, none of him has really changed. It's a good thing though; _I hate change. _Well, except for the whole being freed from the School thing. That was pleasant.

Regardless, we needed to suck it up and deal with it. We desperately required a new wardrobe, as the six articles of clothing that each of us previously owned were tattered, blood-stained, and on the smaller side. As much as ripped jeans are in style these days, I think the large blotches of non-ketchup substances would bring up some unwelcomed memories that I've been battling for years. No one needs to remember my vulnerability spilled across my clothing.

Fang trudged to the nearest rack full of darker-shaded shirts, snatching the ones that caught his attention and discarding the others to the rejected side of the frame to the left of his body. I minded my own business, gathering appropriate articles of clothing of my own and slinging them over my elbow. As soon as the load was feeling on the heavier side and I was satisfied, I eyeballed Fang to the dressing room and he followed my lead.

We walked through a narrow hallway in the back of the level, each taking the stalls farthest to the back, on opposite sides of course. As close as Fang and I are, we aren't _that _close. Not yet, at least; maybe later on in the life saga of "Faximum Ride", as Nudge jokes.

You think trying on clothes with the tags left on is uncomfortable? Try it with wings. I pulled on the item topping the pile, which happened to be a navy tank top, and winced as the unaltered material slipped over my wings, plucking out at least two feathers. The tag and security buckle got tangled into the mess, leaving me jumping and flailing around the tight space like a squirrel on speed. I can only hope that Fang was having similar luck. Pants and shorts were easy, since in case you didn't know, wings go on your upper torso. Us bird folk don't have weird things dangling in our lower regions, unless of course you happen to be a dude. They've got some funky stuff going on under their belts.

I separated my load into my two piles, one being the yes's and the other the no's, grabbing the pile that deemed my approval and walking to the set of escalators where Fang was waiting for me. I eyed his collection, not noticing anything interesting. He had some dark jeans and shirts and such, but contrary to rumor, Fang is not a cross-dresser, or a transvestite for that matter. He did not pick out any booty shorts, dresses, or heels. Pity.

We made small talk about the people we observed, taking the escalator down to where Gazzy was impatiently tapping his foot on a bench waiting for his younger sister. Angel was twirling around in front of the mirror, feeling the need to look at her new, soon-to-be sparkly lilac dress in every angle possible and then some. Ten minutes ticked on the overly loud clock on the wall before she was satisfied, having hand-picked more bows, tutus, and glittered fabric than any other healthy nine-year-old, or any age for that matter, girl that had ever walked the face of this fair planet. Gazzy seemed to have a new attraction to camouflage-styled clothing, probably to be worn in his next scheme involving explosives. A pair of new sneakers and a hat accompanied his purchase.

I was possibly the only person in the entire mall paying for hundreds of dollars worth of clothing with cash, rolling my eyes at the glances that the cashier was sending me, suggesting that I had come by the money while committing some felony. Prick. She gave me a huff packed with attitude as she handed the younger kids their bags, surely making all sorts of mental puns that Fang and I had been like twelve and pregnant. She avoided eye contact as she pushed my bag, along with Fang's, to the edge of the checkout counter, diverting her attention to her fancy smartphone.

Bitch.

Fang and I exchanged an 'uh-huh' glance, guiding Angel and Gazzy to the food court in silence. Nudge and Iggy were already waiting there, Nudge looking like she had mixed energy drinks and cocaine, and Iggy looking like he'd been hit by a train. Twice. I could count eight bags below Nudge's feet, not including how many might be hiding inside them. Iggy had a minuscule two in comparison.

"Oh my gosh, Max, you have to see what I bought! I found this really cute store that had all the new hipster clothing and glasses and I found the exact same outfit that I saw that celebrity- Nikki or something- wearing in that magazine you picked up for me when you went into town! You know, the really cute high-waisted skirt with the tights and that red jacket? Also they had these shoes that–" Nudge babbled at a twenty-words-per-second pace, continuing to make out muffled syllables even after Iggy had cut her off with his palm.

Gazzy tapped Iggy on the shoulder, causing him to release his hold on Nudge's motormouth. He and his mini partner-in-crime walked over to the food counter, ordering a mountain of fuel supposedly 'for the table'. Bull to the shit. Fang and Nudge went over to the pizza counter, leaving me to take Angel over for some good 'ole American barbecue. _D__élicieux._

We practically inhaled the food in attempt to avoid prolonging the puzzled looks and disgusted glares. People are just _so_ judgemental these days. We hustled back home, feeling much better as soon as we hit the mountain road. I checked at least thirty times to make sure that nobody was following us, receiving a rolled eye, or four, every time I did so. I'm sorry I'm über paranoid after having global companies try to kill me countless times for the seventeen years I've been on this Earth. My bad.

Angel fell asleep in the car, falling victim to the pen Gazzy was using to draw a moustache on her face, swirling the ends onto her cheeks. Being the light sleeper that all of us are, she woke up seconds before he was done, leaving his artwork half-finished and looking even more ridiculous. She slapped him on the head, slumping down into her seat with a series of groans. Gazzy had awoken the devil.

It was a long ride home, exhausting all of us by the time Fang pushed down on the brakes. I threw my stuff onto the counter, not allowing myself to be bothered with it. I made it loud and clear that I needed some Max-time, flying to my balcony and resting peacefully there, soaking in the orange sun and the stunning landscape.

Until Fang came along.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzling his head into my shoulder. He licked my neck playfully, driving me to leap almost six feet into the air, landing roughly the same distance away from him. He chuckled at my reaction, his hand gestures apologetic but his eyes saying different things. He liked it too much for his own good, and he was getting off on my discomfort. The little shit.

I turned on my heel and walked into my bedroom, locking him out on the balcony. It's truly a tragedy that he has wings, seeing him suspended four hundred feet in the air with no plausible way down would've been a scene I'd love to witness. If only those whackjobs didn't try playing God.

He got my sarcastic message, sitting on the railing and collapsing backwards into the open air. Seconds later I saw a flash of his dark wings taking off to the other side of the house, presumably to his room. _Where he will stay._

I plopped onto my bed, curling into a fetal position as I pulled the plush comforter over my head. It wasn't even nine o'clock and I was falling asleep.

I'm like the embarrassing, uncool mother.


	3. Delusions

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I've appreciated every single one of them! A lot of people are wondering when the lemony goodness will arise, so to all of you Fax lovers out there, wait no more! I'm slowly progressing their sexual and emotional relationship to avoid them seeming ridiculously unlike their characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Fang pushed me back onto the bed, grinding his clothed hips into my mine. His lips feverishly ravished me, claiming my mouth as his forever. He softly straddled my waist, lowering his chest gently onto mine as to get closer to me. We locked eyes for a moment as two black holes told me more than he could ever voice. He loved me.  
_

_His hands spread chills throughout my body as he stroked my sides, running to the base of my breasts and back down to my hipbones. Buttons on my shirt snapped one by one as I scrambled to eliminate the physical barriers between us, only to be restrained by Fang's arm as he finished the job, with his teeth_. _The action was so endearing, so absolutely animalistic that it drove me beyond wild, eliciting foreign sounds from my throat. My shirt flew across the room, landing on a patch of carpeted floor. Fang pulled his off to meet mine, leaving me completely breathless as my eyes roamed his bare chest._

_I'd say that there was no way that he could be human, but, you know... birds these days. His muscles were immensely prominent, the years on the run creating a chiseled physique. The only thing rivaling the hardness of his chest was another part of his flawless body located just inches below. The feel of what I was doing to him pressed against my thigh sent moisture pooling between my legs and a strong need for more contact. Lust was boiling in my core, and I was not one willing to deny it any longer.  
_

_I threw my arms behind my back, arching my spine to make it possible to unlatch my bra. Once successful, I chucked it behind me, not having a care in the world as to whether or not I'd ever see it again. Taking the golden opportunity, Fang's hands ever-so-lightly brushed against the new territory, a strong sense of pleasure coursing through my body as they grazed my nipples. I dropped my head as I felt his lips nearing my chest, allowing him to plant wet kisses from my taut stomach to my jaw.  
_

_I ground my hips into his in attempt to sooth my need in my lower regions, stealing a few muffled groans from his lips. "Max", he moaned, working the button of my jeans. "Max", he repeated.  
_

"Max!" Fang said, lightly shaking me awake.

"Wha–" I started, utterly confused between the fantasy that my subconscious self created and the actual Fang standing above me.

"I heard, uh, sounds, coming from your room. Were you having a nightmare?" Fang asked genuinely, sitting next to my drowsy self.

"Um, yeah. Something like that. Sorry to wake you." I apologized, starting to blush against my will. If he only knew half of what was actually going on in my dreams, well, lets just say I would _never _live that one now. If I thought his ego was big now...

"It's only 4 am, so I'm gonna go catch some more Z's if that's alright with you. But I can stay if you want." Fang stated, patting my knee.

"No, go. I'm a big girl, Fang. No need for you to protect me from the monsters under my bed." I replied, sitting up slightly. He kissed me softly on the lips, sweeping a lock of hair over my ear and pecking me on the forehead.

"I still have dibs on the monsters in the closet." He claimed, punching his palm into empty space as he left my room. I rolled my eyes and fell back onto my pillow, curling into a fetal position and drifting back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Fang yawned as he stretched himself across his mattress, clamping his eyes shut in attempt to slip unconscious quickly. He'd been lacking on the sleep department, but he didn't want to bother Max with it. Insomnia was nothing new in his world.

It didn't take long for his mind to doze off, and within minutes everything went dark.

_"Max? Is that you?" He asked groggily, trying to make out the dark silhouette standing in his doorway._

_"Sh, don't talk. We have to be fast, the Flock will be home soon." She said, coming into the moonlight streaming in from his bedroom window. Fang's jaw was left behind as he stood up, wiping his eyes for a double take. And triple, with more to follow. _

_Max was bare-ass naked. His boxers starting to grow uncomfortably tight, and Max's eyes couldn't stray away from the ever-growing dent forming before her eyes. Fang had known Max for a very long time, and she was wearing her pleased face. She took pride in what she was doing to him. _

_"Enjoying the view?" She teased, making him realize that his eyes hadn't left her breasts once. Max was gorgeous with clothes on, but by God, without them was a whole new playing field. Her breasts were perky and firm, not too big to the point of sagging and intimidation, and not so small that there wasn't anything to look at. They were perfect; she was perfect._

_ "My eyes are up here." She scolded, not surprised when Fang ignored her and let his eyes venture in the opposite direction of her face. Lower, and lower, and lower, until... bingo. A cute, thin trail of neatly-kept hair traveled from just below her navel until it disappeared at the bottom of her pubic area. She walked over to him, leaning over so that her breasts swung over his face. _

_"Fuck me, Fang." She begged, straddling his hard-on. He couldn't stop the groan from slipping his lips, unwillingly bucking his hips in reply. She smiled and leaned closer, taunting his self control with her flawless breasts. _

_"Go ahead, touch them." She permitted, sitting straighter to give him easier access. He extended his hand slowly, gently stroking the silky skin. He couldn't get his mind off of how incredibly smooth it was, even after years of wear and tear. Her skin was absolutely flawless in all regards. To be honest, everything about her was flawless.  
_

_A creak of the door from downstairs caught his attention, and he threw his head back in disappointment. So much for going all the way tonight.  
_

_"Fang," Iggy hollered from the hallway, sending Max off of his lap and out the window in one of his t-shirts in five seconds flat. _

_"Fang!" He repeated, his voice growing agonizingly closer._

"FANG!" Iggy yelled, his face hovering over Fang's by barely a foot. Fang chucked a pillow at his head, rolling to face away from him. "Get up, bro. Breakfast in ten." Iggy ordered, shaking his head and leaving Fang to get out of his bed without having to apply force. He'd send Angel in if it went that far. The little twerp could get a coma patient out of bed with her annoying yapper.

Fang threw his covers to his feet as soon as the door closed to reveal his morning glory, not that Iggy would've seen it anyway, but feeling more comfortable being alone. He let out a deep breath, hopping out of bed and into a quick, _very cold, _shower. He'd had dreams, many, many dreams about Max before- most more X-rated, but the frequency was rising exponentially. It may be 'normal', but it sure as hell isn't healthy. He was beginning to rely on the delusions his hormone-filled body produced, _needing _to satisfy his need to be with Max in every way possible.

No way could he ever tell her, though. It took her a year to get used to the idea of kissing him, and much longer to cozy up to a proper relationship. They might be too old to actually engage in sexual activity of any sorts before she is comfortable with the idea. Regardless, Fang would wait. He cared too much about her to push something that she wasn't ready for and risk losing her for good. She was worth the wait; he didn't want her to have any regrets when the time comes.

He wanted it to be perfect. _He loved her._


	4. Lust

**31 reviews in 3 chapters? You guys are too great! Thank you times one million and please keep it up! It means the world to me! Also, in case you haven't, check out my other story, _Maximum Ride: Unrated. _It's down to the final 4 chapters. Anyways, read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maximum Ride series, any of the characters associated with it, or Fang. *sigh***

* * *

The dreams, dare I say fantasies, about Fang have yet to cease. They've taken over my every thought, my every action. They control me.

It's not like me to be so weak, to let something so whimsy get in the way of my leadership. While lecturing Angel on other people's privacy, as I routinely do every week though it never seems to work, all I can think about is Fang's warm hands groping my chest, something that we haven't even come close to actually doing. While smacking Gazzy upside the head as consequence for his latest juvenile scheme, I can't stop pondering over Fang's hand smacking me upside the ass. I can't look at him without seeing him naked, or at least in some degrading state of undress, yet I've never seen him without pants on. I can't step in the shower without wishing he was in there with me, can't lie in bed without wanting his body spooning mine, can't touch any part of myself without yearning for his hands to replace mine. I can't function.

It gets worse during those sparse minutes we steal for ourselves. Fang presses his lips against mine, wraps his arms around my waist, and pulls my chest into his so tightly that I can feel his racing heartbeat course through my body, syncing with mine. Every touch of his lips, jolt of his tongue, taste of his mouth drives me insane. I'm addicted to him.

He can sense it, the dominant desire for more contact. He knew me just as well as I knew myself, if not better. Pushing me down onto his bed, he tested my boundaries with his nimble fingers, dancing them up and down my sides, studying my expression as they grazed the sides of my breasts and my hips. Nothing but lust could be read on my face. No doubt, no rationality. _No fear_.

"Max," Fang mumbled, kissing my jaw with an open mouth.

"Mhm." I replied, practically floating in bliss.

"I don't want to push you to do anything beyond your comfort level. Tell me if you want to stop." Fang stated, continuing his descent down my neck. I grunted something in response, lacing my fingers through his silky hair.

He separated himself for me for a mere second, pausing his lip's journey. I whimpered in disappointment, dropping my head onto a pillow. He snorted at my oblivion, tapping my leg as he slowly removed his shirt. My mouth morphed into an "O", my jaw left shriveled in a ball on the floor. He stared intently into my gawking eyes, his ego magnifying one thousand times a second. I couldn't help myself, couldn't peel my eyes away from his bare chest. He was gorgeous.

I've seen Fang shirtless many time throughout my life, though not as much as it would seem considering how long we've lived under the same roof. Back then I would've shrugged it off and resumed going about my business, but now, now it was like I've been struck by lightning. Maybe the whitecoats had done something right after all.

Fang was ripped, _cut _as if his body was chiseled from a block of granite. He could make models cry and girls faint. He could probably stop traffic too. I continued to stare, knowing very well that Fang would never let me live it down. He was perfection shaped into the figure of a man- plus wings- and my body was fighting against my rational mind. I was rapidly spiraling out of control.

I lost count of how many times I studied his stature up and down, marveling from his well-defined pecs all the way down to the sharp V and thin trail of hair wandering down his navel. I was practically licking my chops, drool pooling below my open mouth. There were no words to describe the state of amazement I was trapped in.

"Take a picture, it will only last longer." Fang teased, kneeling in front of me.

"Sorry." I chuckled, pulling him back on top of me.

"Don't be." He replied as his lips reattached to mine. My hands journeyed up and down his bare arms, squeezing the tremendous quantity of muscle. They ventured down to his chest, tracing the grooves of his abdomen as they descended lower towards his dark pants. He sucked in a breath when my fingetips inched too close to his growing hard-on, to which he was clearly trying to mask. Trying, but not succeeding in the slightest.

He placed his heated palms under the hem of my shirt, sliding it up inch by inch as he exposed new territory to his attentive eyes. He reached the start of my breasts, meeting my gaze to silently ask for permission. I giggled at his gesture, putting my hands over his to help him remove the constrictive material. He slowly revealed the peaks of my clothed breasts, lightly brushing against the silky material of my bra.

"Teal." He remarked, noting the color.

"Yes?" I questioned, wondering why the shade of my bra mattered to him. It wasn't like it was some push-up teddy with lace and fringes.

"I pictured you as more of a red kind of girl." Fang smirked, sliding my tank top over my head.

"You picture me in my bra?" I interrogated, rolling on top of him.

"Sometimes- generally you aren't wearing one." He admitted, sending a flush of moisture between my legs.

"Is this a disappointment?" I joked, softly brushing my hips against his.

"Not at all." He hissed as I grazed over his erection.

"Then I guess you won't mind if I- remove- my bra?" I taunted, watching as all blood drained from his face. His adam's apple bobbed, his chest heaving in anticipation. I chuckled and released the clasp around the back of my ribcage, throwing the loose fabric over my head.

He was in shock, his face completely stoic. The mood suddenly changed drastically, the joke of let down suddenly becoming more of a reality. My pulse was rising, nerves beginning to eat at me more and more as every millisecond passed by without his voice ringing with any words to say to me. He was barely breathing to begin with. My mind was sprinting like a squirrel on speed, my inner being running laps around the universe. Every second of silence was torture, every absent moment of interaction added to my worry. I could've just screwed our entire relationship up for good.

"Max, stop." He finally said, attracting my gaze. Tears began to form around the corners of my eyes, and I cursed myself a thousand times for being so weak. I could still count all of the times I have ever cried in my life on one hand, and I was not willing to add the time Fang rejected me over my breasts to the list.

"What?" I choked out, my voice shaky with a mix of anger, hurt, and humility.

"It's just me, Max. You don't need to be self conscious." He calmed, gently stroking my wrist.

"I'm not." I defended, glancing away from him.

"Then why did you drape your hair over your chest? Why are your arms locked around your waist? If you are uncomfortable with this, we can stop. We never have to go this far again." He offered with hurt lingering in his tone. He was right, I was being self conscious. I had absently covered myself to avoid ruining his fantasies. I didn't want to let his hopes down.

"I don't want to be a disappointment." I admitted sheepishly, uncrossing my arms.

"You won't be."

"How are you so sure?" I demanded, my voice strained.

"Because I care for you too much." He stated, realizing that he would have to do better than that.

"Because I love you." He confessed, with passion, finding my gaze and locking eyes with me.

"You, you love, you do?" I stuttered, getting all emotional again.

"Yes, I love you. I love you more than anything in the world, Max. You are strong and beautiful and perfect and have absolutely nothing to be self conscious about." He stated, his voice like velvet.

"I love you too." I realized, my words making it that much truer. I did love him, I just never wanted to admit it to myself for fear of rejection. Distance always avoided the inevitable hurt that came with all relationships, and it was just one risk that I was unwilling to take until now.

"Okay." I sighed, pushing my hair behind my ears, fully exposing every inch of my bare breasts.

"Holy fuck." I heard Fang exclaim under his breath, his eyes pulling the same crap as mine did when his shirt hit the ground. He was caught in a trance, and this time I was sure that it was a good thing. I pulled my shoulders back tall, confidence replacing the previous lack there of. He brought his hand up to meet one, gently cupping it in his hand.

"Perfect." He mumbled, planting a kiss on the soft skin.

Fang tantalizingly explored the uncovered areas of my chest, softly rubbing the hardened rose peaks with his calloused thumbs. My mind went blank as the pleasure coursed through my body, my brain unable to concentrate on anything else, not even the wailing voice ripping through the downstairs.

"Max!" the familiar voice shouted from the floor below. I couldn't force myself to answer it, continuing to relish in the state of euphoria Fang had created.

"Max!" it repeated, growing more and more demanding by the minute. I groaned, knowing that I had to deal with whatever the dilemma of the hour was. Fang let out a deep breath, dropping his hands onto his bed, and silently telling me to go. I made a pouty face a him, unenthusiastically rolling off his lap.

"Duty calls." I sighed, kissing him one last time before pulling my shirt over my stomach. I eyed the discarded bra in the corner, a grin spreading across my face with realization. I'd leave it in Fang's possession for safe keeping.

"MAX!" the voice, which happened to belong to Nudge, hollered.

"I'M COMING!" I screamed, winking at Fang before disappearing down the hall.

Fang was left speechless, his pants still unbearably tight as the memory of Max lingered on his mind. Their relationship had definitely taken a drastic turn for the more serious, and he could only hope that Max wouldn't panic and bail.

"Yes, Nudge." He overheard from the story under, Max's soft voice not helping his throbbing member.

"Gazzy and Iggy stole my towel! Get it back and beat them with it!" She shrieked, her feet stomping on the tiled floor of the shower. It would've been amusing if Fang wasn't so painfully hard.

"I'm on it." Max replied, taking care of her task at hand. And speaking of tasks, Fang was presented with a soon-to-be _very_ sticky situation. He unzipped his pants in attempt to relieve the incredible pressure in his lower regions, kicking his boxers down to his knees. With Max's naked chest still dominating his every thought, he gradually pumped his hand up and down his hardened shaft, releasing the tensions built up from the hour or so of unresolved foreplay. He jerked off silently, wanting nothing more than for Max to be back in his bed with him. There was no doubt in his mind that his dreams would be more explicit than ever tonight.

He wasn't exactly torn up over the fact.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! Hope it was worth it! Please review- it is huge motivation to get these chapters up sooner! What do you guys want to see in the next chapter? I'm open to all ideas!**


	5. Passion

**I'm sorry that I've waited this long to update! I will really try to get the next few chapters up in better time. On another note, thank you all so much for the incredible reviews! It means more to me than you know. Without any further ado, read and review! (lol that rhymes!)  
**

* * *

"Damn it, Fang, push it in deeper." I ordered, impatiently waiting upon Fang to take on his duties.

"I'm trying, but, Jesus, it's too tight. I don't think it will fit." Fang rasped, practically panting as beads of sweat started to collect around his forehead.

"Then do it quickly."

"I don't want to break anything up there."

"It's bound to happen eventually. I'd rather you be the one to do it."

"But–"

"Man up, you pussy. I told you to let me be on top, anyways."

"No! You have your domains and I have mine. Would it _kill _you for me to be in control, just this once?"

"Maybe." I huffed.

"Too bad. Suck it up and deal with it."

"Just hurry up already. The kids will be back soon and I don't want them catching us."

"Ready? One, two, three–"

I threw Fang about a foot into the air, allotting him just enough time to push our secret cake that extra inch into the top shelf of the fridge where it would be hidden for the next hour or so. The kids deserved a treat every once in a while, and it is always better to reward them for good behavior than wait for the inevitable terror that comes with the contrary.

Getting cake into the fridge high enough that no kid will see it is not an easy task. Why, what else did you think we were bickering about?

"See?" Fang cocked, his face packed with more smugness than what should be legal.

"I would've gotten it the first time." I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Would you now?" Fang interrogated, taking a step closer to me, completely bursting my personal bubble.

"Yup." The word popped off my lips.

"Right." Fang teased, wrapping his arms around my back.

"Hand. off. ass." I hissed, squirming inside his embrace.

"Don't pretend not to like it, Max." He instigated.

"The kids will walk in any second." I reasoned, clearly not doing a well enough job.

"Then maybe we should go upstairs." He coaxed, having his way with persuasion.

We were almost to the steps by the time the door opened and four winged brats stepped inside.

"Max! Max! Max! You'll never believe how pretty it is about a mile from here. There's this lake and– oh you'd love it! Can we take you? Now?" Angel pleaded, bouncing on her heels.

"After lunch sweetie, ok?" I replied, watching her nod and skip away to some corner of the mansion we have for a living accommodation.

"I smell cake," Gazzy claimed, sniffing the air like a dog. "Where is it?"

"It's in the fridge. Where else would it be doorknob?" Iggy answered sarcastically, shaking his head.

"So much for a surprise." Fang muttered under his breath, taking it out of its hiding spot.

"Since when did your sense of smell get so good?" I questioned, wondering if he had acquired yet another profound 'talent'.

"Since I saw you fly it in this morning. You aren't as sly as you think you are." Gazzy laughed, high-fiving his partner in crime.

"Were you spying on me?" I accused, glaring at Gazzy since Iggy wouldn't see it.

"Run." Iggy whispered to Gazzy, the two of them fleeing the room faster than they run for bacon. Their laughter carried all the way from the opposing end of the second floor, until finally the slam of a door muffled the final chuckles.

I rolled my eyes, not giving either instigating pyromaniac the satisfaction of me chasing after them. Angel and Nudge were still standing by the door, trying as best they could to hold laughter of their own.

"So– since you bought this cake to reward us for _good_ behavior," Angel started, clearly getting that piece of information from my thoughts, as I've told her millions of times _not _to do. "Does that mean more for us?" She asked enthusiastically.

I looked at Fang, who gave me the you're-in-charge-your-call shrug of a pussy.

"Why not?" I replied, pushing it towards the ever-growing eyes of the children that were behaving, if only for the moment. The pair licked their chops, diving into the cake with fork-ready hands. I see they were prepared.

Plates are overrated in this household.

By the time Nudge and Angel had finished the _entire _cake (which by the standards of Dairy Queen was meant to serve 14 people), they were ready to keel over and die, their stomachs ready to throw themselves up. According to them, however, it was worth every mouthful. I got queasy just watching them.

Needless to say, when Gazzy and Iggy slivered down the stairwell half an hour later, they were less than pleased to see the dessert gone. I was shocked that they had expected another outcome, considering I had employed the you-snooze-you-lose policy ages ago. Gazzy stomped his foot and raced out the door, needing to blow something up to settle him temper. Iggy followed, saying something about there being nitroglycerin in the once-locked cabinet of the garage. I made Nudge chase after them with a fire extinguisher.

Dinnertime came relatively fast, the smoke from the dying fire still visible from my seat at the table. According to Iggy they had it "under control" before Nudge went at it with the foaming fire repellent, but I'd like to call bullshit. And the whole incident made Angel grumpy, considering it took precedence over her visit the lake. If only we were as keen on fire safety as we were on hand-to-hand combat.

Oh, the possibilities.

Iggy had whooped up some brownies for dessert, kindly leaving all of the dishes behind for someone else to deal with. And who else was there but myself? Joy. At least the brownies were tasty.

The Flock had settled in the media room on the second floor, sprawling out on the various sofa cushions and bean bags. Gazzy had remote privileges for the night, as he had gotten to it first, and he had decided on the reality magic of TLC. Hold the sarcasm, please.

I had called it an early night after one too many episodes of _Here Comes Honey Boo Boo_, sending everybody into their rooms at a record-breaking eleven o'clock. Angel was so wiped from yesterday's night-long marathon of every Disney princess movie ever made (I sometimes have to remind myself that she is in fact only seven), that Fang had to carry her sleeping body upstairs to her bedroom. Cue the awwws.

I did my nightly sweep of everyone's bedroom, making sure everyone was still in their respective rooms and breathing. Nudge was still awake when I went by at midnight, simultaneously reading three of this week's tabloids. She whispered something about the VMAs (Viral Meningitis Association?) as I pulled the covers over Angel, and then promised to turn the light off in fifteen minutes. I gave her a nod of approval, then slipped out of their room and into the Gasman's.

Gazzy was dead asleep, crushing one of his pillows between his arms. Nothing threatening to see there. I closed his door as quietly as I opened it, and then ventured across the hall to Iggy's door. I had learned the hard way two weeks ago that a knock was necessary at this time of night.

"Come in." Iggy responded to my low rap on the door. I walked up to the foot of his bed, pausing briefly to scan the room for inappropriate material. Like, say, the number of a stripper hotline. Believe it or not, they have those, and yes, Iggy has tried numerous times to take advantage of one.

"We've been here for almost a month now," I stated, "And so far, we haven't even spotted any human life within forty miles of this place. Not even a helicopter that flew by."

"And?" He asked, urging me to get to the point.

"_And _I was letting you off the hook for third watch this morning. I think it's a safe enough call. You finally get to sleep in." I finished. Iggy snorted.

That's right. He snorted. At _me_. For letting _him _sleep past five in the morning. Did I miss something?

"I stopped setting my alarm for third shift a week and a half ago. Believe me, if we're getting attacked, it's not going to be between the ungodly hours of five and eight in the morning." He explained.

"Whatever." I muttered, planning on tying him up sometime within the next week at five in the morning to fault his point. It would serve him right. "I just thought I'd let you know that you no longer had to go behind my back to sleep in."

"Thanks. Now, I know this may be hard for you to believe, but I need my beauty sleep. A face like this doesn't just happen." He excused me, waiting for my body to exit his bedroom. I rolled my eyes and complied, marching up the stairs to the last bedroom on my list.

Fang's.

Again, I found it wise to knock, just in case Fang was in need of some _private _time. I just hope Gazzy stays a kid forever.

"Come in." His voice rang. I walked into the doorway.

"Kids asleep?" Fang asked.

"Gazzy and Angel are. Nudge will be soon. Iggy is still figuring out how to order Russian strippers without me noticing." I answered, closing his door behind me.

"C'mere." Fang invited, patting an empty spot next to him on the bed. I graciously accepted the invitation, sliding into his arms.

"So I was thinking..." I hinted, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" Fang asked, tickling my side.

"Since we were interrupted the other day," I grabbed the waistband of his sweatpants, "Maybe we should continue where we left off." I suggested, biting my lip.

"Should we now?" Fang teased, rubbing my hip. I smiled.

I've waited too long- I've made _him _wait too long- to not explore further. I was curious.

"We should." I replied.

"Then we should get out of here." Fang suggested in a sultry tone I was unaware he had, but it was pretty damn hot. I nodded in compliance, following him out the window and into the night sky.

"You know, it would've been easier to just fly off the balcony." I smirked once we were soaring hundreds of feet above the house. "The window was unnecessary."

"Personally, I think it was romantic." Fang stated, slowing his pace down to a hover.

"Are we going to land? Because, in all sincerity, I don't think it's wise being this high up when things get... heated." I advised, my breath close enough to raise goosebumps on Fang's skin.

"So... you're expecting things to get heated between us now?" Fang teased, taking my advise and slowly descending to the forest floor. He knew my reply, so I wasn't about to make it.

I dropped onto a pile of leaves, listening to them crunch beneath my feet. Fang was standing a few feet in front of me, waiting for me to make the first move. And boy, did I make it.

I charged at him, smashing my lips into his. My hands feverishly ravished his upper torso, gliding over all of the firm muscle that lay beneath his clothing. The same clothing that I had become destined to remove. Fang caught how eager I was, as well as the glimpse of dominance in my eyes, so he decided that this situation would certainly not do.

One minute passed and I was lying on the forest floor underneath Fang's half-naked body, only clad in clothing from my waist down.

That escalated quickly.

His mouth claimed dominance over mine, and to my own surprise, I subdued. I simply handed away my leadership card. Smooth one, Max. Fang was definitely enjoying the power, considering he seldom has it, and he did not intend on losing it. And somehow, I wasn't intent on taking it back, either.

I guess it was sort of a relief, letting someone else control the tempo of some aspect of my life. Even if it happened to be my sex life. Even if the little voice in the back of my head screamed at me for not being in control.

Fang started to work the button of my jeans off, leaving my lips unoccupied as he traveled down my body. He grabbed the ankle of the denim gripping my legs and pulled them past my knees, the fabric growing lose enough for me to kick off and discard to the side of my body. Fang fingered the waistband of my panties, watching my expression as his fingers delved underneath. His hands teased the sides of my thighs and then retracted themselves, moving on to the task of removing his own pants. I couldn't complain.

His jeans, being much looser than mine, fell off as soon as his belt came undone. He stepped out of them and kneeled by my side, pulling me up to a seated position. Once again he kissed me, sliding his hands up to greet my neglected breasts. He fondled them gently, his heart still in the kiss. One hand snuck away to my lower regions, stroking me softly over the cotton of my underwear. Moans elicited from my throat, making my face redden. I pretended that they never happened, and Fang pretended not to hear them, at least for the time being. I knew by the look on his face that it had now become his mission to get the most volume out of me as possible, and I gulped with that realization.

Fang pulled away from me, and spoke to me in all seriousness. "Are you okay with going further?" He asked, studying my face for a reaction. I took a moment to honestly think about it, and when I had, I met his gaze and nodded.

"Definitely." I replied, taking in a deep breath as his hands inched the last remaining article of clothing of mine to my feet. Concern was plastered over his face as he looked up at me, ignoring the newly exposed territory in respect. He clearly was trying to avoid a repeat of the last time he undressed a new area of mine.

"I said I was sure." I half-chuckled, rolling my eyes in his lack of confidence. He flashed me one of his stomach-flipping smirks and finally snuck a peak, resisting the urge to throw me a whistle of approval. The hardness pressing on my knee that I had previously thought was a rock grew a little larger in response.

Fang straddled my waist and locked his hands behind my head, bringing his lips to mine as he lowered me back to the ground. With his knees he skillfully spread my legs apart, slowly removing his hands from my hair as he broke away from the tango our tongues were engaged in.

"I love you." Fang poured, letting more emotion take over his face than I've ever witnessed before.

"I love you too." I smiled.

He moved back a few inches, his attention focused solely on my bikini-area. One finger slid up my thigh to greet the moisture pooling between my legs, stroking my most sensitive areas. Fang tentatively explored my most private regions with nothing but the desire to please me lingering in his thoughts. Anyone can put love into words, but it takes true passion to show them with actions.

Fang's index finger circled up to the bundle of nerves atop my womanhood, coaxing a series of brutally embarrassing moans out of my body. This time, to my horror, they were _much _too vocal to pretend not to hear. Even if your hearing _wasn't _abnormally enhanced.

"So that's where you like it?" Fang teased, learning minute by minute the secrets to playing me like an upright violin. I threw my head back, not even considering replying to his taunt. He continued to toy with me, completely blinding me from the finger ready to plunge into my heated core.

_That_ came as a shocker. I nearly screamed in ecstasy as he started to pump, the first finger never leaving my clit. The dual sensations deriving from his talented hands had me so lost that I had to physically remind myself to breathe. In, out, in, out. My breathing was as rapid as his pace.

It no longer became possible to muffle the sounds flowing freely out of my throat, betraying every ounce of dignity left in me. Fang was beyond turned on by the evidence of what he was doing to me, letting me know by the husk in his tone and the throbbing in his boxers.

He added another finger to the rhythm, sending me into a state of shear bliss almost instantaneously. I came undone in his hands, screaming his name. My eyes rolling back in my head as I underwent more pleasure than I've ever experienced in my life. No kiss, no touch, no moment in my entire existence could ever compare to the feeling in my body right now.

I wanted to make him feel the same way.

I got up as soon as I recovered from what I presumed to be my first orgasm, energy and adrenaline racing through my veins. I didn't give him a second to process my actions before my hands shot underneath his boxers, practically tearing them off his torso. I almost choked on my own breath as I glanced up at his not-so-little helper, nerves pooling throughout my body.

I didn't have a clue as to what I was doing.

I gently wrapped my hand around his shaft, pumping from base to tip curiously. He sucked in a breath, which I guess was his version of a moan, telling me that I had to be doing something right. I continued to explore, swirling my thumb around the tip, watching his face contort slightly. Whatever I was doing to him was eliciting some positive reaction.

I furthermore experimented with my methods, changing the tightness of my hold and the tempo of my pump in various increments. Even from the few hints Fang was throwing me, I could sense he was in the same state as I was minutes ago.

But that changed as I remembered two words from a horrid magazine I picked up waiting for Nudge's makeover in New York to end. _Blow job_.

Blow job.

Definition: the act of one's mouth engaging in sexual conduct with a male's genitals. Usage: to drive a man beyond the point of ecstasy. I admit that the article had interested me, since my knowledge on the male anatomy was slimmer than Gazzy's ability to spell, so I read it closer than a Twi-hard read Breaking Dawn. Suddenly, I knew exactly how to push Fang over the edge.

I replaced my hand with my lips, slowly taking his length inch by inch into my mouth. Fang, whom at the moment was more surprised than Nudge was when Iggy told her Santa Claus didn't exist, finally let out a moan of his own, as he was past the point of modesty. And eye for an eye, a moan for a moan, I guess.

I used my right hand to stroke the base of Fang's manhood that was too deep for my mouth to pleasure without resulting in me choking, and believe me, I never have had Fang so entirely under my whim. He was supporting all of his weight on his arms, profanities mixed with my name slipping out from under his breath. It was definitely one of the bigger turn ons I've ever seen.

My eyes locking with his turned out to be the only thing needed for him to come completely undone, warm liquid filling my mouth. To both our surprise I swallowed it, and it wasn't exactly the worst thing I've ever tasted. I milked him dry, still determined to figure out if I liked the taste or not. I suppose it wasn't all that bad.

"Whoa." Fang exclaimed as I released his softening member from the lock of my lips. I seconded that opinion with a nod.

"That was–" I huffed, rolling onto my side next to him.

"I know." He agreed.

"What now?" I asked, scanning the forest floor for whatever was left of my clothing.

"We go back." He answered, full out smiling as he handed me my underwear. I'm sure a 'thank-you' could be made out from under my giggle.

"Come on." I ushered, standing up and taking Fang with me. "We better go back and make sure the house is still standing. I seriously hope none of the kids needed our attention while we were... _out_."

Fang pulled me in for one last embrace before he dressed himself, brushing the dust and dirt off of his clothing. I did the same, pleased to find all of it relatively easy. He waited for me to finish before the two of us took off together, flying back to the house in relative silence.

Fang dropped me off at my balcony, making sure that I hadn't locked myself out before he ventured off to his own. I threw on sweats and crashed into bed, groaning as I saw that my clock read two in the morning.

But let me tell you, _man _was it worth it.

* * *

**Wow, I felt dirty writing that. It wasn't like this was even my first super explicit scene! I don't know, but I sure hope you guys like it. And again, I'm SOOOOO sorry about the time I took to update this story. Thank you to all of you who stuck with it anyway! Please, if you would, take a moment to review. I reply to all of them that aren't anonymous, so shoot me some questions while you're at it. I'd be more than happy to answer. Suggestions are welcome as well! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
